Three Days
by heintz571
Summary: The TARDIS Communication circuit is acting up and the only sound that is coming from the speakers is causing sexual tensions to rise between the Doctor and Clara.


**Title: Three Days**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heintz571**

 **Pairings: Clara/Twelfth Doctor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: The TARDIS Communication circuit is acting up and the only sound that is coming from the speakers is causing sexual tensions to rise between the Doctor and Clara.**

* * *

 **Author's note: This was a prompt I found on Tumblr from dreameater1988 "Clara catches the Doctor watching porn". I know this prompt has been written by others but I thought I would add my version of the prompt to the collection.**

* * *

Clara moaned in frustration as she grabbed her pillow, she pulled the edges around her ears to block out the sound of the couple having sex through the speaker system of the TARDIS. Three days ago she asked the Doctor if they could play some music through the communication circuits for them to enjoy, as he worked on his chalkboards and she caught up on her reading.

At first the soft sounds of Jazz echoed then suddenly a screech of static interrupted the music. The Doctor adjusted the frequency on his console hoping to get the music back, but instead of music the sounds of a pornographic movie echoed from the sound system. Hurriedly he tried to change the channel only to find the communications relay was frozen. Sheepishly he told her that he would have to repair the relay before he could disconnect from the signal.

Clara groaned as she pulled the pillow tighter against her ears the last three days have been torture for her. The constant sound of people in the throes sexual gratification caused her body to hum with need for her own sexual release. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out before she acted out those needs on the only other occupant of the TARDIS. The Doctor.

Since running off with him after Christmas her desire for him increased daily with every innocent touch, gesture, and look between the two of them. Gone was the stoic Time Lord that had regenerated in her presences with his crisp shirt and dark coat, in his place was a more relaxed Time Lord with plaid pants, t-shirts and black hoodie. Sometimes he went back to his original look, but not as often as before. Even his hair was different, fluffier, curlier, and a bit more silver. On some days she had to consciously keep her fingers from raking through his fluff. Oh how she longed to run her fingers through his hair.

She sat up on her bed and threw her pillow across the room. Her ears now exposed, she heard the couple on the speaker system reach their erotic peak with gasps and grunts. She stood and marched toward her bedroom door doing her best to ignore the wetness of arousal from the core of her body. She opened the door roughly and as she moved toward the main room of the TARDIS she heard another couple in the beginning stages of their sexual interlude.

The slurping sounds the women sucking on her partner, caused her to imagine doing the same thing to the Doctor with the same enthusiasm. Clara paused for a moment and leaned against the wall. She took some deep breaths and tried to control the images flashing through her head. Oh how she wanted him desperately, to feel him grind his hardness against her as he coated himself with her wetness, lubricating his shaft before penetrating her deeply.

"No!" she yelled in the empty corridor, "I will not ruin our friendship because I can't control my libido."

She took another deep breath and slowly started to move down to corridor, resolving to keep her sexual urges firmly under control; at least for the time being.

* * *

The Doctor shifted under the console of his ship and tried not to focus on the uncomfortable hardness in his trousers. When a charismatic moan from the speaker system sounded he jerked, and bumped his head.

He moved out from under the console as he sat cross-legged on the metal grating, he rubbed his head and as he closed his eyes images of Clara under him in the throes of passion invaded his mind. Moaning he opened eyes and looked at the ceiling of his vessel and snapped irritation, "Do you think you could at least turn down the sound?"

A frustrated hum echoed a response to him. Rolling his eyes he apologized, "Sorry, I know you would do it if you could."

Standing he brushed off the dirt on his trousers and moved to another panel of his ship. In the hope that this time he could correct the malfunction. Only to find himself shaking his head in frustration as his erection brushed against the bottom portion of his console. The friction caused him to moan again, "This is impossible."

Standing he pocketed his sonic and moved to his high back leather chair. He fell into its softness and promptly started to rub his hardness, with the intention of getting some relief so he could get back to work.

* * *

Clara arrived at the console room and panted, "I swear Doctor if you don't stop these sounds I'm going to go nuts."

The Doctor jumped from his chair startled by her entrance. He quickly covered his erection with his coat and walked oddly down the stairs. Glancing at her, he hoped she didn't notice his arousal as he responded, "I am doing the best I can but I keep getting distracted."

She placed her hands on her hips as she countered, "Distracted. How can you be getting distracted?"

"Well the sounds are a bit erotic and hearing them continuously has caused…some disrupting circumstances to occur," he explained as he hid his body behind the console of his ship.

She moved toward him, only to see him move steadily away from her, keeping the console between them. She looked down at his crotch and saw briefly the bulge in his pants he tried to hide with his coat. Smiling she continued to advance, "So the mighty Time Lord is aroused."

"You could say that," he responded.

"Good, I am glad to know I'm not the only one suffering," Clara said as she sighed. "I can't decide if I should just masturbate or if I should jump you to relieve my sexual tensions."

Her blunt statement caused him to halt his movements in surprise. Did she really desire him like he desired her or has the erotic sounds caused her to need some relief. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. He had imagined on numerous occasions pleasing Clara and she pleasing him in return, while taking himself in hand for sexual relief. But actually going through the actions was something he resisted whenever she was in his presence.

He leaned against his console and replied nonchalantly; "Well masturbation is often a great way to relieve tensions. The TARDIS can supply you with any device you might need."

She moved closer to him and he took another step back to put more distance between them, "I'm sure she could but I think it would be better with you."

"Clara, think about what you are doing."

"I am thinking about what I want to be doing," she replied cheekily as she moved closer her eyes becoming more chocolate in color because of her arousal.

"No, you're not thinking clearly. You are a victim of auditory stimulation. Why do you think pornography is so efficient, it allows a person's imagination to explore ideas they would never consider without the stimulation."

She smirked as she countered, "Yes, but from what I understand the ideas must already be present in a person's mind otherwise they would never be stimulated in the first place."

He tilted his head as he considered her answer giving her the opportunity to close the distance between them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and raked her fingers through his hair. Not giving him a chance to pull away she brought her lips to his kissing him passionately, while she gyrated against his hardness. Wanting more she pulled at his t-shirt and when her hands came in contact with his skin she grabbed his hips and brought him closer to her heated, aroused core.

He pulled away from her lips and pleaded, "Please Clara, don't do this."

His statement caused her to stop and move away from him. She brought her hands to her lips and gasped, "Oh my god, you don't want me."

Horrified by her actions she rushed out of the control room not hearing him call after her, "Clara wait!"

* * *

She arrived in her room and quickly shut the door, collapsing on her bed she allowed her tears of embarrassment fall down her cheeks as she brought her hands up to her ears to block out the sounds of sexual tryst echoing in her room.

The Doctor watched her leave and sighed; he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned back toward the console to fix the malfunction. At least he could focus a bit better now that his erection had subsided after seeing her reaction to his pleas.

* * *

Clara wasn't sure when she fell asleep after returning to her room but as she moved to get off her bed she noticed the erotic sounds that had bombarded her for three days were gone. Breathing a sigh of relief she entered the en suite to have a wash.

As the water cascaded down her back she thought about what she was going to say to the Doctor. She was still embarrassed about her actions earlier but she wanted him to understand that she would respect his wishes. She needed to make sure he knew that no matter how much she desired him she would set aside those feelings so they could still be best friends.

She exited the en suite and after she was dressed she went to her door. She opened it she found herself face to face with the Doctor his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

He brought his hand down and stated, "I fixed the communication relay."

"Yeah, I heard," she replied with nervousness.

"Can we talk?" they both said in unison.

Gesturing for him to enter her room Clara replied, "Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

Together they walked to the sitting area in her room and when he was comfortable on her settee she sat next to him. She turned her body toward him but made sure there was plenty space between them.

She took a deep breath and began, "Listen Doctor, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was a fool to come onto you like that; I just was so…aroused it was unbearable and you are so handsome..."

He interrupted with a smile, "You think I'm handsome?"

Giggling she placed her hand on his arm, "Yes, you are," becoming embarrassed again she pulled her hand away stared at the floor before continuing, "But I promise that I will never come onto you sexually again no matter how handsome I think you are. You are my best friend and I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me. "

"What if I want to be more than your best friend?" he asked causing Clara to move her head and meet his gaze.

"I would ask if it isn't directly related to outside stimulation."

"I was told by someone very special to me that a person can't be stimulated unless they already had the thoughts present," he countered.

"So I was wrong when I thought you didn't want me."

"Oh Clara, I have wanted you for a long time now."

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"I didn't want our first time together to be influenced by anything. I want it to be just you and me and nothing more."

She climbed onto his lap and straddled him; she felt her arousal for him return. She smiled down at him as she felt him harden against her, "Well there is nothing now."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly against his erection, "No there isn't so I think it is safe to assume we can move forward in our relationship without worrying if we have been influenced by continuous erotic sounds throughout the TARDIS."

She brought her lips to his and kissed him before replying, "The only erotic sounds that are now going to echo throughout the TARDIS are yours and mine."

The Doctor smiled smugly, "Yes, but yours Clara Oswald will be the loudest of us two."

"We will see," she countered as she stood up from his lap. She held out her hand in which he grabbed and together they moved to soft bed, "Come on then Doctor let's see if you can make me moan loudly."

"Oh I will do more than that Clara; I'm going to make you scream."

 **Author's note 2: Let me know what you think in the comments below. Cheers flydye8/Heintz571**


End file.
